Mormark
World: 'Mormark *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: Ice Death World - Rating: Minima *'Tithe: 'Ferrum Mormark pays its tithe in industrial metals that are mined from beneath the glaciers. *'Population: '''139 million 000 000 *'Government: Imperial Dictatorship. '''Lord Regent Kerius Dermont is a veteran from Ionian Crusades, mostly interested in keeping his planet safe and strong. *'Description: '''Mormark is a freezing cold death world of lethal blizzards, hailstorms and mountanous snowy wasteland. There are a high number of ancient ruins on Mormark - not all of human origin, so some xeno-scholars speculate that Gnars (semi-intelligent ice beasts) might have once had a civilisation on Mormark. Other theories include pre-Imperial colonists or some extraterrestial xenos. Because of the unsuitable climate most of Mormark's food is being imported from the agri-world of Prothera Prothera lost Oskea. Mormark has close relations with Varda, a planet that was colonised mostly by Mormarkian emigrants under the supervision of Ghosts of Retribution. Mormark has 3 moons named '''Iamar', Aegia '''and '''Prinium, in decreasing order of size. *'Technology:' – Imperial Mormarkian technology is simple and sturdy, because of the harsh climate only the most efficient equipment is being used. *'Military: '''Mormark's PDF is respectably equipped and well-trained, consisting of hardy death worlders. Whilst its PDF is strong Mormark's System Defence Fleet is fairly small, consisting of a few defence monitors and some system ships. The Ghosts of Retribution also defend this world, and The Iron Phoenix is in orbit above '''Kanihirium'. *'Strategic importance: 'Media Mormark's ferrum tithe is of value to Nestorium thanks to being so close astronomically, but other sources are fairly plentiful. *'Loyalty: '71% Mormark is a devout and loyal world, but the autonomous nature of its people leave place for thoughts of separatism. History The oldest recorded human inhabitants of Mormark settled their during the Dark Age of Technology, before presumaly being wiped out during the Age of Strife. Following the Great Crusade in M30 another colonisation effort was launched, but following the Horus Heresy and a lack of support, that too was swept away by the roiling snow. Yet another colonisation was attempted in early M34 but it was quickly abandoned when the initial colony was ravaged by an unfortunate encounter with a large tribe of gnars. The final - and most successful - colonisation effort was launched in mid-M38. Having learned their lessons from previous failures, the sector government first marshalled a tremendous investment before committing and constructing a small, self-contained hive city on Mormark called Kanihirium. This would protect the inhabitants from the inclement weather and creatures while still providing personnel & industry for nearby mining operations to be sustained. From Kanihirium Mormark blossomed, establishing strong mining operations that supplied nearby Nestorium with large amounts of industrial metals. Eventually the population started branching out as well, hardy settlers braving the Mormarkian wilderness to establish towns - and eventually cities - elsewhere on the planet. In M41 Mormark is home to people of two distinct cultures. The largest is of the common inhabitants of Kanihirum, which is a relatively comfortable and sheltered existence based around industrial production of commercial goods and equipment used across the planet, along with all the other industries associated with a hive city. The other is of those who dwell elsewhere, be they in any of the lesser cities, towns or settlements that dot the planet. These people must endure the blistering weather conditions and dangerous ecosystem of Mormark, creating an exceptionally hardy population of men & women who are renowned across the sector for their endurance to the cold. Traditionally Mormark's government system was fairly fractured, with each settlement ruling itself through a council of elders and respected figures, while Kanihirium was divided into large blocks each with their own authorities. However this all changed in 292.M41 when - during the chaos of the Third Ionian Crusade, a powerful Nobleman from Tachion Primaris used threats, bribery and political wrangling to assume total control over the planet. His rule was mired with avarice and incompetence. Miners were worked slavishly to up their production, taxes were raised, public services were slashed and misery took hold over the people of Mormark. Fortunately one Major General Kerius Dermont of the Imperial Guard - a native Mormarkian - retired at the close of the Third Ionian Crusade and returned to Mormark in 295.M41. What he found enraged him, and the much loved veteran led a revolt that ousted the incompetent rule. Kerius Dermont would then serve as Lord Regent - dictator of Mormark - and remained a popular ruler throughout his career. In 309.M41 the Ghosts of Retribution arrived in Sector Deus and requested to construct their Fortress-Monastery on Mormark and draw initiates from the world's population. Kerius Dermont readily agreed, and soon enough the Tombstone was built. Becuase of this the majority of the Ghosts of Retribution's initiates hail from the world of Mormark 'The Invasion of Mormark' In 325.M41 Mormark was invaded by the Men of Iron, malevolent AI from the Dark Age of Technology, and codenamed 'Wrath'. Swiftly occupying vast swathes of landmass thanks to their rapid ability to replicate and spread, they cast aside all defenders and made their way towards the capital city of Kanihirium - home to 77 million citizens. After a year of bloodshed and despite the best efforts of the Imperials, the Men of Iron arrived at the capital and so begun the Siege of Kanihirium. Though the Mormarkian people and the Ghosts of Retribution comitted massive numbers of troops to the defense of Kanihirium the Wrath forces were unstoppable through open warfare, and the day was only saved when Chapter Master destroyed the Wrath mothership in a daring action. With their central command structure destroyed, the defenders of Kanihirium easily overcame their attackers and pushed them back, as were Imperial forces across the planet. The Men of Iron were decimated and the remnants, under the influence of their base programming, fled into the wilderness. The overall effects on Mormark due to the invasion were devastating, though Air and Naval forces were largely undamaged, ground forces were torn asunder by the Wrath onslought, with over half of Mormark's infantry lost by the end of the war. Furthermore, the city of Arnstad was mercilessly destroyed by the Men of Iron, along with 3 million civilian souls. Once it became clear they would not win, the Wrath resorted to poisoning Mormarks oceans and scorching it's farmland, severely reducing Mormark's capability to feed itself. To make matters even worse, Mormark was placed under a 50 year quarantine by Inquisitional order, with no interaction allowed between Mormarkian's and people of other planets, in order to ensure knowledge of the Men of Iron does not spread. This was a great issue as Mormark relies heavily on trade with other planets, now more than ever. Nevertheless, Chapter Master swore to do all he could to ensure Mormark's recovery from a war that, ultimately, he caused. In 328.M41, Chapter Master secured food shipments and re-opening of trade between Mormark and the rest of the Sector, using the newly constructed Space Fortress in orbit as a bypass for the quarantine order. This ended the 3-year famine that had plagued Mormark since the end of the war. In 355.M41 the quarantine was lifted prematurely and Mormark was once again free to conduct trade and travel with other worlds. Notable locations Mormark's environment is a vast snowy expanse of ice sheets, glaciers and permafrost, interspersed with colossal mountain ranges and deathly cold oceans. Blizzards and hailstorms are commonplace and 'white out' conditions are a frequent hazard for any traveller, particularly as several native predators can see through blizzards without difficulty. Travelling through unknown areas is especially hazardous as snowfall can conceal deadly ravines & crevasses, and even heavily armed parties are in deep trouble if they stumble into a tribe of Gnars. *'Kanihirium' - The capital city and sole hive city of Mormark. Kanihirium is home to 100 million souls and is built upon the largest plateau on Mormark, a massive expanse of smooth ice upon which the hive city stands like a great monolith. Kanihirium is a fairly young and well-maintained hive city, with no overpopulation issues (yet), and most of its industry is devoted to the production of commercial & industrial goods for use across the planet. The inhabitants of Kanihirium are protected from the adverse weather conditions and predators by their city's great walls, and are in general poorly equipped for living outside Kanihirium. Notable locations in Kanihirium: **'Blizzard Peak' - The topmost spire of Kanihirium, named due to the fact that the blizzards that swirl over the unyielding admantium spire produce enormous icicles that jut out at peculiar angles from the spire's edges. It serves as the planetary palace, housing Lord Regent Dermont and his family, and several large floors are devoted to the government offices and council chambers of Dermont's cabinet. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Regent Kerius Dermont' - The supreme ruler of Mormark, and a popular figure for its people. Kerius Dermont is a tall, strong and determined man, and a close friend of the Chapter Master of the Ghosts of Retribution. ***'Arch Minister Gramos Polx' - Lord Regent Dermon's right hand man and a former Imperial Guard officer who served alongside Kerius for many decades. Where Dermont is a strongly built, inspiring leader for his people, Arch Minister Polx is ferociously intelligent and politically canny, helping his oldest friend navigate tenuous situations with skill. He is incredibly loyal to the Lord Regent, as Dermont saved his life several times when they served together as junior officers. ***'General Azamir Werhun' - The head of Mormark's military. Werhun served in the Imperial Guard for many years, rising from Lieutenant to Colonel. When he retired from the Imperial Guard and returned to Mormark he welcomed the honour of serving in the PDF's general staff. During the Invasion of Mormark in 325.M41 Werhun - as leader of the 1st Strike Army - conducted himself admirably and following the war was promoted to head of the entire PDF. ***'Lieutenant General (PDF) Jonnson Prestor' - The head of Mormark's System Defence Fleet. Prestor was formerly of the Imperial Navy, reaching the rank of Commander before accepting an honourable discharge and returning to Mormark. **'Kanihirium Upper Spires' - The most expensive dwellings in Kanihirium where Mormark's most affluent inhabitants and Nobility live. ***'Stormvald Dynasty' - A military dynasty with a long history of decorated Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy officers. Most of their wealth comes from the substantial earnings of senior officers in their dynasty, and while they have little material power on Mormark, their high presence in the PDF and other military institutions ensures they have a lot of influence. ****'Rune Stormvald' - Patriarch of the dynasty and a former Imperial Guard Major General. ****'Captain Magnus Stormvald' - Shipmaster of the Imperial Navy Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Victoria. ***'Haarikan Dynasty' - The largest private industrial firm on Mormark is owned by the Haarikan Dynasty, affording them tremendous wealth. They provide a lot of investments to the other cities of Mormark when it is needed, so they have a very large sphere of influence throughout the planet's industrial sector. ****'Kjell Haarikan' - Patriarch of the dynasty, Kjell is a driven businessman with a famously gifted ability for making profitable investments. ***'Ækloss Dynasty' - A dynasty who made a substantial fortune centuries ago with a lucky oil field find, they have done little but live in comfort off the profits ever since. They are well known for their excessive parties and shameless socialite behaviour, which grates upon Lord Regent Dermont. ****'Anders Ækloss' - The patriarch of the dynasty. Anders resides in the glittering, beutiful Ækloss palace with most of his family. He arranges large parties and gatherings almost nightly and has a reputation as an exceptionally accomodating host who loves to entertain. ****'Annalise Ækloss' - A young, adventurous member of the Ækloss dynasty who currently works as a popular adult entertainer on Kinteros. **'Kanihirium Cathedral' - This massive plasteel & stained armourglass structure sits near the top of Kanihirum, serving as a place of worship for the masses and a headquarters for Ecclesiarchy on Mormark. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Eamon Bairn' - The highest ranking member of the Ecclesiarchy on Mormark, Cardinal Bairn is a staunch Eaglebearer and while he lacks the fire & brimstone many expect of ministorum priests, his sagely advice and wise sermons ensure he is popular among the people. ***'Canoness Commander Esmerelda Sza' - An old Sister of Battle of the Order of Bloody Tears, retired from frontline service, who has been assigned to oversee the Adepta Sororitas on Mormark (which mostly consist of Sisters Hospitaller) and serve as head of the planet's Schola Progenium. **'Precinct 1' - The headquarters of the Adeptus Arbites on Mormark, who primarily stay within Kanihirium and only venture to the other cities in pursuit of known fugitives or leads. Precinct 1 is also home to Mormark's judiciary courts and is where most Mormarkian Arbites recruits are trained. Notable inhabitants: ***'Marshal Emil Kristenssen' - Head of the Adeptus Arbites on Mormark. Marshal Kristenssen is a devoted dispensor of Imperial Justice and keeps Kanihirium's heaving masses in line. By duty he also keeps a close eye on Lord Regent Dermont, well aware of how subversive a popular dictator can be to the loyalty of a world. **'Kanihirium Underhives' - As a young hive city Kanihirium's underhives are fairly small, mostly consisting of maintenance tunnels, hive support struts and foundation chambers. Nevertheless there is a bustling underworld in this dark labyrinthine region, where criminal gangs fight for power & valuables as the dregs between them just try to survive. *'The Tombstone' - The Fortress-Monastery of the Ghosts of Retribution. Loated in the middle of the Great White Mountain Range north of Kanihirium. *'Silverlight' - A vast city located near the south pole, Silverlight operates the majority of Mormark's mining operations. Silverlight is a sprawling region consisting of a central metropolis surrounded by smaller settlements and mines. As it is exposed to the elements, the inhabitants of Silverlight are hardy folk able to handle the most freezing temperatures and dangerous predators. Silverlight is also home to a large manufactorum complex that produces most of Mormark's weapons & tanks, making it a vital city in the event of invasion. Notable inhabitants: **'Minister Bjørn Vaal' - The chief government official of Silverlight, Minister Vaal spent many years as a miner working his way up the ranks from the ore face to upper management. He was appointed by Lord Regent Dermont to command Silverlight thanks to his competence and loyalty. *'Weburg' - A relatively small city built upon a large series of oil fields. Weburg's primary industry is the extracton and refinement of fuels of every grade, from common tank fuel to turbojet fuel. Weburg is notorious for its particularly bad problem with native predators, with Gnars and more constantly marauding the outskirts of the city. Despite the best efforts of the local PDF beasts continue to hound the people of Weburg. Notable inhabitants: **'Minister Erikson Midtgard' - The chief representative in Weburg, Minister Midtgard is a spirited, hot-tempered governor with a particular hatred for the native creatures. *'Arnstad' - This small city - located fairly near Kanihirium - is most well known for having the best military academy on Mormark, training most of the PDF's officers while the best are allowed into Mormark's tithed Imperial Guard regiments. Arnstad as a strong military presence and there's usually at least a squad of Astartes from the Ghosts of Retribution providing combined operations training at the academy. Notable inhabitants: **'Major General (PDF) Jan Piersen' - A veteran of the Imperial Guard and current member of the Mormark PDF. Major General Piersen is the commandant of the Arnstad Academy and primary government representative of Arnstad as a whole. *'The Narrow Gate' - A strait that seperates the Inner Sea from the Belisarian Ocean. It is a great place to engage in the hunt of Mormarkian xeno-whales or enjoy the beauty of the frozen shores of the Inner Sea. *'Telemark ' - Located right alongside the Narrow Gate, Telemark is a large city and produces most of Mormark's ammunition in its vast manufactorums. It is a major processor of minerals from nearby Silverlight, turning raw ores into refined metals and other industrial products. The usual blizzards and storms are made even worse for Telemark thanks to freezing water cyclones that form upon the Inner Sea, but the city is mostly safe from native creatures as only one side of the city has to be patrolled. Notable inhabitants: **'Minister Una Saoris' - The head government official in Telemark, Minister Saoris comes from a dynasty of government officials who have been very loyal to Lord Regent Ursus. She is not particularly popular in Telemark due to such nepotism but she keeps the city working efficiently. *'Dagen' - A major port located on the shores of Kagerian Ocean, it has the biggest shipyards in all of Mormark that feeds the shipping and fishing fleets of the planet. Many years ago it was known for it's Deep Water cults, who worshipped the ocean and gods that supposedly dwell beneath it, but in early C3.M41 this faith was purged from Dagen by the Inquisition. Nowadays it is known for the massive storms that sweep across it from the Kagerian Ocean. Notable inhabitants: **'Minister Behrn Haugste' - Haugste is an extremely aged man who rose up the ranks of the shipbuilding industry to port overseer before earning the favour of Kerius Dermont. Well-liked and excellent at maintaining the shipbuilding indutry, Haugste's limited skillset can let him down in other poltical aspects. *'Reikland' - An enormous fishing port from which ships sail daily into the Northern Ocean to supply the Mormarkian population with food. During the Wrath invasion the Northern Ocean was polluted with biochemical weapons and the fishing industry was dead for more than a decade, but with the help of Techpriests from Nestorium it is now back on its feet and helps to feed the planbet. Notable inhabitants: **'Minister Astrid Nilsen' - The offspring of an endless line of fishermen, Minister Nilsen knows all the ins and outs of the industry and keeps Mormark's breadbasket functioning. 'The World Spirit' At the centre of Mormark, and only accessible through a strange, trance-like state induced by the 'Wise Ones' (ancient Gnars who retain the intelligence of their ancestors), is the World Spirit. A seemingly omnipotent entity worshipped by the Ice Wraiths. During a hike through the Great White Moutnain range in 347.M41, Chapter Master met the World Spirit and conversed with it. He recieved the following knowledge: *Upon being asked what dangers will soon face the Ghosts of Retribution: Manyfold. Orphan you made will threaten your blood-life before the listening one comes back. Those who carry the plague are preparing a medicine that will make the dead walk. The mushrooms will grow on the tree world later. Vision of you killing many little-lives because of these things. Danger. *When asked about the lost heirs of the Belisarian Dynasty: The blood-branches you speak of are existing on the world you call Solstreim, they hide in the shadow of the throne. If you save their lives, many others will perish, but some others will survive. *When asked about Silencius: The silent one left his sons on his own will. They know, they lie. He follows in the footsteps of the one you have slain, believing old lies. He believes that Terra must burn in order for Humanity to live. He is seeking cure that does not exist. At this moment he is descending to the world you know as Ophelia VII. Notable Species of Mormark Like most death worlds, Mormark has more than its fair share of dangerous predators. Some of the more notorious ones are listed here. *''Gnars ''- An unusual species thought to be a kind of large polar ape. Gnars are large and strong, a typical fighting male standing at least two and a half metres tall, while tribe alphas can surpass three metres in height. However their true danger lies in their intelligence which - while still bestial - allows them to utilise simple tools and use rudimentary tactics in combat. It is thought by xeno-scholars that Gnars were once far more evolved and advanced than they are now, and have technologically and mentally regressed. *''Mormarkian Ice Wolf'' - These large canines average around nine feet long and five feet tall, covered in thick, bushy white/grey fur and possessing a powerful musculature. They are among the fastest predators on Mormark and are known for their incredibly powerful sense of smell and hearing, which they use to track their prey and ambush them in the middle of blinding snowstorms. Wild Ice Wolves are exceptionally dangerous as they hunt in packs using rudimentary chase & trap tactics, fortunately they tend to avoid humans unless they're particularly hungry. Despite their ferocity they are much more easily domesticated than most predators and Mormarkian Ice Wolves are commonly utilised by local law enforcement and military forces, for both their powers of detection and their ability to run down a fugitive and rip them apart with ease. They are also popular pets for those wealthy enough to afford them, and amongst the many and varied species used as pets by humanity the Mormarkian Ice Wolf is noted as exceptionally loyal and dependable. *''Winged Frostmaw'' - A fearome flying creature that averages about twenty metres long. They appear much like a large winged serpent, with a long slender body and two large wings, and are extremely dexterous & swift in flight. On the front is a large circular mouth lined with large, razor sharp pincers that grasp the Frostmaw's prey as it swoops upon them, before pushing the prey down its throat whole. Widely considered the most dangerous predator on Mormark, fortunately they only nest around the tops of mountain ranges, far away from most human settlements. *''Powder Lurcher'' - A small, peculiar creature that averages about half a metre in length when fully grown. They have a bulbous front end tipped with an adamantium-hard proboscis surrounded by several equally sharp teeth at the base, while the Lurcher's back end is a long tapered tail lined with over a dozen stubby 'feet'. The Lurcher swims through deep snow, using its teeth to burrow a path while its foot-lined tail pushes it along at a high speed. It is an ambush predator that bursts from deep snow and rams its proboscis deep into its target, using the teeth to latch on. It quickly paralyses its prey with powerful toxins before feeding on the prey whilst it's still alive. The Powder Lurcher is considered the biggest danger to humans outside of Kanihirium, and one of the first lessons Mormarkian children learn is how to indentify the subtle shifts in the surface of the snow that betray a Powder Lurcher's movement. *''Greater Mormarkian Yak'' - This large hairy herd beast averages about three metres long and can weigh up to two tons, and are usually found in herds that can number in the hundreds. They are capable of digesting moss & grass chewed up from permafrost and are commonly hunted for food by Mormark's predators, but even a Winged Frostmaw must be careful not to end up in the path of a rampaging herd of Greater Mormarkian Yaks. They are also favoured targets of human hunters, and they too must be extremely careful not to get in the way of a charging beast. *''Horned Snowdeer'' - Another herbivore that mostly feeds off tough roots that it digs out from the permafrost with its thick-clawed hooves. The Horned Snowdeer can grow to around three metres in length like the Greater Mormarkian Yak but are much taller, slimmer and more agile, and travel alone rather than in herds. The males of the species - as their name would suggest - has a large single horn protruding from its skull flanked by two jagged, sharp antlers. It uses these lethal implements to fight other males in displays of power when attracting a mate, as well as for self-defence. Females posess a much smaller horn and no antlers, though they are still more than capable of impaling a foolish human through the torso with it. They are capable of being tamed and used as mounts and are used by Mormark's small number of Rough Rider regiments, these beasts ideal for operations in cold environments. *''Gargantuan Mammoth (Gargantuoth)'' - These colossal titanborn beasts can measure up to ~35 metres tall and ~70 metres long, and are covered in hide and dense furs so thick they can be compared to tank armour. An enormous trunk gives them a strong ability to manipulate objects, and they use it to feed their diet of practically anything organic. Gargantuoth's have a powerful digestive system that makes them completely omnivorous and they can be found consuming anything from vast tracts of fertile earth to giant fish - which they catch by wading into the oceans and catching fish with their deceptively fast trunk. Flanking their trunks are massive tusks which they use to rip up the icy, snowy ground to reach plant matter beneath. It is estimated that no more than a thousand or so Gargantuoths occupy Mormark's surface, most of them travelling alone (mates stay together until their offspring have reached adulthood), and they are incredibly dangerous when provoked. Fortunately Gargantuoth's are naturally timid, and give human settlements a wide berth. Every now and then however a curious Gargantuoth may approach, showing a non-hostile interest in the human society. These Gargantuoths can then be tamed through an extremely careful and long process. Tamed Gargantuoth's are used as the incredibly rare category of Super-Heavy Cavalry in the Imperial Guard, with large armoured howdahs on their backs carrying a swathe of mounted weapons and the Gargatuoth's own tusks enhanced with energy fields and metal reinforcements. Though a typical regiment may number only 3 to 5 Gargantuoths, they are capable of sweeping aside even the smaller titans in their apocalyptic stampedes. Category:Subsector Deus Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Astartes Category:Death World Category:Realm of Ghosts Category:Mining World